The truth
by arianadobriyal12
Summary: Hi guys! i am back here with a new story please do read it and review it and let me know that should i continue with it or not. rhanks do read it and review it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! i am back with another story :) hope you like it and please tell me if i should continue with this ff or not :) so let me introduce you to the characters of this new ff :) **

**Aisha singhal- a college topper and daughter of harish singhal and kriya singhal.**

**Riddhi singhal- a college fail,aisha's elder sister and daughter of harish singhal and kriya singhal.**

**mrinalni singhal- grandmother of aisha and riddhi,harish's mom and kriya's mom-in law.**

**and the cid members... :) **

**At lonavala's singhal's mansion.**

its 9'o clock and a girl in her room recalls her mother.

girl pov- kal mera special day hai mom! agar aap yaha hoti toh aapko bahut khushi hoti mumma.i know aap mere saath hamesha ho aur aap mujhe guide kar rahi ho mumma! i miss you mumma i miss you very much.

another girl- oye aisha!

aisha turns back to find her elder sister riddhi there

riddhi- oye sun! mere room ka heater nahi chal raha hai toh kya main tere room mei so jau?

aisha- of course di.

riddhi- stop calling me di my name is riddhi aur haan mai tere bed par so rahi hu toh tu couch pe so jayegi kya?

aisha- riddhi lekin couch par?

riddhi- stop this drama yaar ab so jaa kal scholar badge ceremony bhi haina...mujhe pehli baar scholar badge mil raha hai.

aisha- i know didi well gud night!

riddhi- haan haan bye gud night.

**at the same time in cid mumbai headquaters. **

(here dareya and abhirika are married) suddenly acp comes there.

acp- suno sab log idher!

salunkhe- kya hua pradyuman itna kyu chilla rahe ho ?

acp- tu bolne dega kya salunkhe?

dushyant- kya hua sir boliye na.

acp- ham sab kuch dino ke liye ek case ke silsile mei lonavala jaa rahe hai. mai chahta hu ki sab log abhi apne ghar par jaake packing kare. aur ham sab harish singhal mere dost ke ghar par rukenge kyunki lonavala ke cid ke guest house mei construction ka kaam chal raha hai.

abhi- sir ham kal kitne baje niklenge?

acp- 5 o clock mai tum sabse yaha milunga.

all- k sir.

shreya moves to the parking lot but she is called by her husband daya.

daya- arrey shreya! suno yaar

shreya- kya sunu mai?

daya- arrey abhi bhi gussa ho tum?

shreya- gussa na hou toh kya naachu mai?

daya- arrey voh toh secret operation mei mai nikita ka bf bana tha. i am sorry!

shreya turns her face to the other side.

daya- toh tum aise nahi maanogi!

shreya- bilkoool nahi!

daya- chalo.

shreya- kidher?

daya- ice cream khaane!

shreya- what? yaha mai gussa hu tumhe ice cream ki padi hai!  
>daya- mata meri! aao toh!<p>

shreya and daya walk on the wet roads.

shreya- ab poochu ki aapne mujhe ice kyu khilaani hai?

daya- meri maano toh pata hai ice cream se gussa chala jaata hai, ice cream ice se bani hoti hai toh tum thandi ho jaogi aur sweetness se tumhari kadwahat nikal jayegi.

shreya smiles a bit at this- toh aapko lagta hai ki mai aise maan jaungi?

daya looking at her- ofcourse tum patni kiski ho toh zaroor!

they both laugh,eat ice cream and go to their home. meanwhile all of them pack their bags in their houses and get ready for the case to be the morning they all meet in the bureau

nikhil- dushyant tum ipad ka charger lae hona usme saare records hai.

dushyant- haan voh kavin use abhi update kar raha hai.

pankaj- sachin sir aapne hanuman chalisa rakh li na?

all- hanumaan chalisha?

sachin- kyu pankaj?

freddy- sir voh aatmao ko bhagaane ke liye bahut kaam ki cheez hai

daya- tum phir shuru ho gaye?

pankaj- arrey sir!

abhi- pata nahi bhagwaan hi jaane tumhara.

meanwhile ishita and divya enters the bureau with their bags

ishita- i jjust wish ki ham late nahi hue

purvi- nahi ishita waise bhi tum 15 min jaldi aayi ho.

divya- thank god varna maare jaate aaj ham dono.

soon acp arrives and they put their luggage in the cars and head to lonavala.

**In lonavala college. **

teacher- aaj bahut bada din hai hamare college ka. aaj ham un special bacho ko reward kar rahe hai jinko full scholarship mil rahi hai aur unme se pehle ami aisha singhal ko reward karna chahungi.

watching this riddhi gets jealous

ridhima- riddhi teri choti behen toh bahut lucky hai yaar!

shaisha- haan use full 10,000 rs ki scholarship mil rahi hai dude!

riddhi- shut up girls! agar maine tumhe exams mei cheating nahi karayi hoti na th tumhe toh scholarship ka aadha bhi nahi milta. shukar manao ki tumhe 3,567 rs mil rahe hai scholarship ke. aur mujhe 5,000 rs ki scholarship.

aisha comes down with the cerificate and the money she got wearing the black scholars hat and coat.

aisha- i am so happy didi i did it!

riddhi- haan khush toh bahut hongi tum! tumhee mujhse zyada paise jo mil rahe hai? right?

aisha- di aap aise kyu bol rahi ho! mai paiso ka competition kyu karungi?

riddhi- apni badi behen ko neecha dikhane ke liye! and please call me riddhi not that loser names like di.

aisha- okay

after the ceremony both the girls head to their house.

riddhi- papa! papa dekho! mujhe scholarship mili 5,00 rs ki! mera pehla scholar badge

harish- arrey vaah! meri beti ne kar dikhaya!

mrinalni- arrey meri beti bahut ache!

harish- riddhi you made my day! i am so proud of you! dekha pradyuman meri badi beti ko!

pradyumann- haan harish! bahut ache riddhi congratulations!

aisha(comes in saying)- dad dekhiye mera gold scholar ! mujhe 10,000 ki scholarship mili!

no one notices her but our cid officers and acp notices her. all are busy in congratulating riddhi

aisha(teary eyed)- dad dekhiye mujhe gold scholarship mili hai 10,00 rs ki! aap mujhe congratulate nahi karoge!

mrinalni- arrey tujhe toh milti rehti hai tujhe kya congratulations bole?

harish- haan aur tum kya chahti ho ki ham tuhe sar aakho par bithae?

aisha- dad maine aisa kab bola aur dadi aap bhi?

mrinalni- haan ja ja aur yeh kaala hat aur coat hata le apne oopar se yeh bas meri riddhi ke upar suit karta hai.

riddhi- dad amine toh bola tha aapse ki iski shaadi kara do kam se kam yeh ghar se jayegi aur mujhe shaanti toh milegi! aur aisha tum 10k kya kya karogi? mujhe 5k dedo.

aisha- nahi didi. yeh meri scholarship ke paise hai. mujhe pehli baar itne paise mile hai.

harish- itne paiso ka kya karogi tum? riddhi ko dedo chalo!

riddhi- do mujhe aisha.

mrinalni- aur yeh coat hat utaro tum bahut buri lag rahi ho.

aisha gets teary eyed- nahi dad.

harish- waise riddhi ham tumhare liye aaj sahaam ko bahut badi party organise karenge!

riddhi- really dad(hugging) thank you dad!

aisha gets teary eyed and rushes up to her room while kavin eyes her.

kavin pov- kaisse pita,dadi aur behen hai yeh apni hi aulaad ki baisti kar rahe hai.

pradyuman- arey harish tumne aisha ko...

harish- arrey voh aisi hi hai bas apne aapko bahut importance deti hai voh. tum sab aaj shaam ko party mei zaroor aana aur officers aap log jke relax kijiya bahut kaam hai.

all the officers goes to their room.

shreya- tarika aisha ko yaha kaise treat karte haina yeh log!

tarika- haan shreya mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai uske liye.

dushyant- samajh mei nahi aata ki koi pita apni beti se aise kaise behave kar sakta hai kyu kavin?

kavin- mujhe to bas hairaani ho rahi hai.

daya- ho na ho yeh log aisha se bahut nafrat karte hai.

abhi- haan daya aaj kal zamana bhi toh dekho. log tohh apne bacho tak ko maar daalte hai property paiso ke liye.

ishita- sir maine yeh sab pehle kabhi nahi dekha.

nikhil- kya kar sakte hai ham bhi.

divya- haan sir agar ko kuch bola toh voh bahut badak jayenge aur hamara aise taang adana bhi theek nahi hai.

sachin- sahi baat hai divya koi kya kar sakta hai.

purvi- kyu na ham aisha ke dost ban jaye? acha hai uska dard kam ho jayega.

daya- haan sahi baat hai

all agrees to purvi's point and then they take rest.

**a/n- hows this chapter guys? please !please! please! please! do review and let me know that ki mai is chapter se continue karu ya nahi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys! Thank you so much :-) mujhe aaj kal bahut cold hai guys toh isiliye update thode thode Dino par karti rahungi. :) anyways guys yeh story mein kevi,abhirika,ishyant aur dareya couples hai. Is story mei love triangle bhi hai :) mai abhi out of station hu toh chapters thode thode din mei update karti rahungi :)** so** wait up and patience toh banta hi hai :-) do review my story negative and positive both are welcomed.**

**Singhals mansion**

All the officers are chatting.

Ishita- purvi ma'am I think hame Aisha se baatein karni chahiye.

Shreya- haan purvi uski pareshaani thodi toh kam ho jayegi.

Nikhil- waise dushyant ham yaha kis case ke liye aaye hai?

Dushyant- yaha par ek abandoned building mei 2-3 laashen mili thi.

Nikhil- ohh.

Suddenly they hear a loud music.

Divya- yeh kaisi awaz hai?

Daya- dekhna padega.

All of them go follow the music and reach Aisha's room where they see her dancing madly.

**Wake up in the morning**

**Feeling like p-diddy**

**Grab my glasses im out the **

**Door I'm gonna hit this city**

**Before I leave brush ma**

**Teeth with a bottle of jack **

**Cause when I leave for the **

**Night I ain't coming back**

**Dont stop make it pop **

**Dj,blow my speakers up**

**Tonigh imma fight**

**Til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop no**

Woah** oh oh oh**

**Woah oh oh oh**

Sachin-aishaa...

Aisha doesn't notices him

Sachin- aishaa!

Aisha- oh oh oh!

She notices everyone standing on her bedroom door with a confused look she also gives them a confused

Aisha- aap log kaun hai?

Sachin- tumhare dad ke friend hainapack pradyumann

Aisha- toh? ItNe saawe acp pradyumann? Are you kidding me?

Sachin- ham acp sir ki team hai Aisha.

Aisha- dhat Teri ki! I am so sorry aayie naa

All of them gives her a confused look again and Aisha realizes that her room should not be invited to anyone and the condition of room is bad.

Purvi- Aisha?

Aisha- arrey I mean ki neeche toh party ki preparations chal rahi hogi aap yaha aa jayiye (she starts cleaning up the mess and end up cleaning her room finally).

Shreya- Aisha tum kaisi ho?

Aisha- hamesha thik. Par aap yeh kyu pooch rahe hai?

Ishita- tum neeche ro rahi thi toh...

sachin-yeh tumhe aise treat Karte hai? Tumhe bura nahi lagta?

Aisha(teary eyed)- pata nahi aisa treatment kyu mila hai mujhe. Lekin aise behaviour aur treatment ki Aadat ho gayi hai mujhe toh ab bura nahi lagta.

Aisha realizes that she is teary eyed and fakes a laugh.

Aisha(teary eyed laugh)- Mai kitni stupid hu na! Apne tears ko bhi nahi chupa pati.

Kavin- don't be sad aisha we are with you!

Nikhil(extending her hand)- friends?

Aisha sees everyone and shakes hand with sachin. She becomes friendly to everyone. She hears her grandma calling her. Nikhil follows her down

Mrinalni- Aisha are kaha hai tu?

Aisha- haan Dadi!

Mrinalni- main yen keh rahi thi ki aaj riddhi ki party hai toh tu aaj shaam ko room se bahar mat nikalna! Ya Phir apne Dostonkesaath chali jaa kahin.

Riddhi- haan Aisha aaj yeh din mera hai to tum spoil mat karna. Either you get out or stay in.

Aisha- Dadi yeh kya behaviour hai? Mai kya party spoil karti hu?Mujhe aise treat kyu kare rahe ho aap log? Mujhe bhi toh mila hai scholar badge!Mere saath Aisa kyu?

Harish- maa aap aisha ko mat daatiye mujhe aap dono riddhi aur aapse baat karni hai. please library mei aao aap dono aur aisha tum apne kamre mei jao.

mrinalni and riddhi gets tensed and they move towards the library.

daya- aisha chalo kamre mei chalte hai. bahut planning karni hai.

aisha- konsi planni? kaisi planning? mai kisi planning-vlanning ko nahi jaanti :P :P

sachin- arrey meri matashree! samjo agar tumhe party nahi mil rahi toh ham haina! tumhe party dene ke liye!

aisha becomes happy and takes her new friends dushyant,ishita,abhijeet,tarika,shreya,daya,sachin,nikhil and divya to her room.

In the library

harish- maa aap kya kar rahi thi? aisha ke saath aisa behaviour?

mrinalni- voh ridhhi ki party agar kharaab kar deti toh? main itna bhi na karu? aur tumhare andar yeh aisha ke liye soft corner kaha se aa gaya?

riddhi- haan dad? aap kya hamara maksad bhool gaye?

harish- nahi bhoola hu mai nahi bhoola mai kriya ka dhoka abhi tak aur iski sazaa hi mai aisha ko de raha hau.

mrinalni- dhoka diya tha tumhari kriya ne hame.

**FLASHBACK**

a women is weeping in her room while her husband is torturing her.

harish- kriya mujhe batao tumne property ke papers kaha chupa kar rakhe hai?

kriya- nahi bataungi toh nahi bataungi!

harish- kaise nahi bataegi tu? jaldi batao varna mai!(pointing a gun towards baby aisha)

kriya(scared)- nahi nahi suno maine property ke papers papa ki grave ke paas ek plant mei rakhi hai.

harish signlas his men to go there and find the papers. while mrinalni comes there.

kriya- kyu kar rahe ho tum dono yeh sab? harish kya tumne mujhse shaadi sirf paiso ke liye kari thi?

harish- sahi pehchana tumne. isiliye yeh sab kkiya maine.

men- sahaab papers

the man hands over the papers to harish

harish- ab mujhe ameer banne se koi nahi rok sakta dekho maa!

mrinalni- yeh hui na baat(ponting a gun towardss kriya) bye kriya!

harish- alvida!

both of them shoot kriya and take riddhi and aisha from there. the next day they get to know that property worth 67.8 crores is on the name of aisha. harish gets angry and shoots riddhi mistaking her as aisha.

**present**

mrinalni- sabse badi galti thi tumhari asli riddhi ko shoot karne ki!  
>riddhi- lekin kismat ka khel aapne mujhe riddhima roy ko riddhi singhal bana diya. us ki top fashion models mei se ek.<p>

harish- sahi kaha tumne. hamne bahut jhoot bola tha aisha se ki uski didi yaani tum nakli riddhi us ke boarding school mei hai.

mrinalni- bas ab ek cheez ka dhyaan rakhn a hai aisha ki 20th b'day mei hame usse uski property lekar use khatam kar dena hoga.

riddhi- haan phir aap dono apne raaste aur mai apne.

all of them laugh evilly and the scene shifts to aisha's room.

**A/N-GUYS! I KNOW BAHUT CHOTA UPDATE HAI PAR KYA KARU M VERY BUSY THESE DAYS. EVENTUALLY,MAIN COLLEGE KE EXCHANGE PROGRAMME PAR US GAYI HU 1 YEAR KE LIYE. SORRY GUYS M REALLY REALLY SORRY BUT I'L BE BACK WITH A NEW UPDATE AND TILL THEN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW MY CHAPTER! BOTH NEGATIVE AND POSITIVE REVIEWS ARE WELCOME :) THANK YOU! :) :-D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys :) thank you for your valuable reviews and finally! mai usa mei shift ho gayi for one year exchange programme :D :D on cloud nine :D but i will surely update you guys and one of my dear friend shruts asked a doubt that who killed whom. well shruts, harish killed kriya his wife and later in anger he killed riddhi mistaken her as aisha. so then he lied to aisha about riddhi whereabouts in a boarding school meanwhile they made another girl riddhima as fake riddhi. hope your doubt is clear and please guys like shruts keep asking me doubts :) it really makes me feel nice that people are so concerned about my ff :) another thing guys is that i am making this FF as a "nikaisha"(nikhil+aisha) i know it is weird but please!please!please! tell me wheather you all are comfortable with it or not :) thank you and please do review its a request please guys a humble request**

**Singhal's mansion**

the preparations for the party was going on and our aisha was weeping in her room when nikhil entered the room and saw her weeping.

nikhil- aisha tum ro kyu rahi ho?

aisha- hamesha ka hai nikhil! isme koi nai baat nahi hai. mai jeeu maru inhe kya farak padta hai? balki kise kya farak padta hai?

nikhil- aisa nahi hai aisha! tum kitne logo ke zindgi mei maiyane rakhti ho tumhe pata bhi hai? tumhre dost tumhe bahut ahmiyat dete hai...

aisha- tumhe mere doston ke baare mei kaise pata chala? tum jaante ho kya unhe?

nikhil(smiling)- tumhe kya laga ki main tumhara acha dost hu toh tumhare baaki doston ke baare mei kuch nahi jaan paunga? mai sab jaanta hu!

aisha(arms folded)- acha batao kaun kaun mere dost hai?

nikhil(smiling)- aditi,arshia,shruti,karan,rohit,shreya,daya,abhijeet sir,tarika,kavin,purvi,dushyant,ishita,divya,sachin aur mai!

aisha(shocked)- you know what! tumhe mere ghar pe aaye hue bas 3 ghante hue hai tumne toh meri information nikal li!

nikhil- haan ab yeh sholay ki tarah suicide suicide band karo aur smile karo.

aisha smiles and at the same moment nikhil gets a call from acp.

acp- nikhil tum kaha ho?

nikhil-sir ghar pe hu singhal's mansion.

acp- arrey niklo vaha se! hame case solve karna hai bhool gaye kya?

nikhil bites his tongue- sorry sir mai abhi aata hu lekin kaha aana hai?

acp- yaha singhal's mansion se 50-60km door ek sunsaan road hai vaha aao.

nikhil goes follows acp's instruction and reaches an old abandoned broke house.

sachin- nikhil acha hua ki tum aa gaye. forensic ka kit bhi hai tumhare paas.

nikhil- par kyu kya hua?

daya- arrey yaha par ek kankaal (skeleton) mila hai. lagta hai ki bahut saalon se yaha pada hua tha. excat kya hai yeh nahi pata hai.

abhijeet(smiling)- arrey tarika ji haina! voh bata dengi ki laash ki hatya kaise hui thi, laash kitne time se yaha pada hai, laash ladki thi ya ladka sab kuch tarika ji batayengi ! aur kaun batayega :P

acp- salunkhe! abhijeet... bhi utne hi padhe likhe hai infact unse zyada padhe likhe hai toh tarika ji se zyada aapke salunkhe sahaab batayenge.

everyone smirks and then they get back to work. shreya searches for the evidences around the body but accidently gets her finger cut by a piece of glass

shreya- aahhh!

daya(rushing towards her)- kya hua shreya? (looking at her bleeding finger) tum bhi naa bachi ho! apna dhyaan nahi rakh sakti tum?

shreya(smiling)- sir choti si chot hai!

daya(angry)- choti si! tumhara choti si sab kuch jaanta hu main. ab chup chaap medicine lagvao.

divya brings the medicine.

shreya(worried)- yeh medicine! isse bahut jalta hai sir please nahi.

daya- shreya kuch nahi hoga

he pulls her finger and gently applies the medicine. at first shreya make noises but later calms down.

shreya- bas bas!daya- ho gaa...dekha...kuch nahi hua. tum hi ho over react karne waali... ek baat yaad rakhna jab tak mai hu na tab tak tumhe dard nahi hoga.

shreya(smiles looking at him)- haan sir kuch nahi hoga jabtak aap hai.

daya- toh ab investigation kare?

shreya- yes!

all of them take the skeleton to cid lonavala's forensic lab and see things around but they find nothing. all the officers decide to go to the forensic lab.

acp- haan salunkhe bol!

salunkhe- aise kaha toh to bilkul nahi bolunga main boss!

abhi- tarika jii...

tarika smiles but nods in no too.

acp- tu batane kya kya lega salunkhe?

salunkhe- main chahta hu ki abhi ke liye hamare abhi mere liye coffee laye!

all- kya? coffee?

acp- lekin kyu salunkhe?

salunkhe- arrey poore din maine iske upar mehnat kari hai! inaam toh tum dete nahi toh ab abhijeet se hi kjuch maangne do!

acp looks at abhi and asks to get him coffee abhi goes but is stopped by salunkhe

salunkhe- abhijeet mochaccino! extra sugar and chocolate too!

abhi(disagreement voice)- haan sir

acp- ab bata salunkhe...

salunkhe- haan boss dekho yeh jo laash hai yeh ek aurat ki hai . iske bache hone ke 5-6 mahine baad hi isko maar diya gaya tha. aur is aurat ke twins huye the.

dushyant- sir aur kya pata chala hai?

salunkhe- isko marne se pehle bahut torchure kiya gaya tha.

tarika- aur iske ribs par se hame do-do golliyon ke ansh mile hai.

ishita- sir jo koi bhi khooni tha bahut behreham aur pathathar dil tha.

purvi- haan sir delivery ke 5-6 mahine baad itna torture karke maarna toh koi shaitaan hi kar sakta hai.

acp- haan urvi yeh shaitaan nahi haiwaan hai.

kavin- sir iski maut kab hui hogi?

salunkhe- kareeban 15-16 saal pehle!

kavin- phir toh iske donno bache abhi college mei honge!

just then abhijeet enteres with 3 cold coffees in his hand.

salunkhe- arrey abhijeet? teen coffe ke glass!?

abhi(angered tone)- ek aapki(soft tone) ek tarika ji ke liye (exhausted tone) aur ek mere liye!

daya- arrey lekin tarika ne toh coffee nahi maangi thi!

abhi- arrey yaar! salunkhe sahab ke saath voh bhi toh kaam karti hai aur abhi tak toh voh bhi thak gayi hongi! exhausted ho gyai hongi toh ek unke liye!

acp- aur teesrii abhijeet?

abhi- sir mere liye!

salunkhe- kyu tumne aisa kya kar liya jo tum bhi coffee peene lage?

abhi- sir maine bhi toh mehnat kari hai! investigation,investigation, investigation!

all of them smirk

acp- abhi jeet ham sab bhi coffe piyenge! mochaccino with ice cream and extra chocolate sauce! paise tum dena!

he leaves while everyone laughs. abhijeet is about to leave when salunkhe again stops him

salunkhe(teasing)- coffee achi thi!

abhi(angered tone)- thank you sir!

tarika(amiling)- sachi mei bahut achi thi coffee!

abhi(smiling)- arrey thank you tarika ji! thank you so much!

he walks out while salunkhe mumbles"tapori kahi kaa" :P ...on the way to singhal's mansion kavin notices purvi silent.

kavin- kya hua purvi? itni chup kyu ho tum?

purvi-case ke baare mei soch rahi hu pata nahi dono bache us aurat ke kaha honge. kaise honge kis halat mei honge..

kavin- chill ab voh college students hain yah phir honge.

purvi- tumhe pata hai kavin yeh case bahut special hai. pata nahi kyu lekin lagta hai ki jawaab in sab sawaalo ka yahi hai mere saamne lekin dikhai nahi de rahe. darr lag raha hai mujhe kavin. bahut dar lag raha hai.

kavin(side hugs her)- kuch nahi goga purvi! mai hu na! tumhare saath! aur jab tak main hu koi dar vaar nahi lagega.

purvi and kavin share a long romantic talk while dushyant and ishita are left to collect reports and files from the lab. ishita holds some heavy piles of files which makes her losing her balance and she is about to fall but someone saves her on time :O :O :O :O

ishita(opens her eyes)- m i fine or m i not?

voice- you are fine open your eyes please!

ishita opens her eyes to find dushyant there her major crush holding her :P :P :P **(actually preetz ka crush :) right preetzie :-D)**

ishita- sir i am sorry...asal mei voh files bhaari thi toh mai gir gayi...

dushyant- koi baat nhai ho jaata hai kabhi kabar.

he picks up the files and ishita too starts picking them up in between their hands collide and they look into each others eyes but get off . they keep the files in the car and head towards the singhal's mansion. in between there is a weird silence betweent them making noises of their true love. dushyant strikes a cupid and takes his hands off the stering wheel.

ishita- sir aap kya kar rahe hai?

dushyant- ishita ek baat bolo aur qbool karo!

ishita(shouting)- kya sir ?

dushyant(shouting)- say dushyant i like you i love you!

ishita(shocked)- kya sir nahi bol sakti main yeh!

dushyant(shouting)- ishita bolo! aaccident ho jaega varna

ishita is in a dilemma but she says "DUSHYANT I LIKE YOU I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH SWEETHEART"

dushyant keeps his hands back on the stering wheel and ishita is relaxed.

dushyant(teasing)- waise maine toh bas i like you dushyant i love you dushyant bolne ko kaha tha. yeh very much sweetheart toh tumne add kar diya.

ishita blushes and dushyant continues.

dushyant(teasing)- toh kya tumne qubool kar liya ya phir aise hi bola tumne?

ishita(softly)- haan haan accept kar liya! aur yeh sab maine bola hai dil se !

dushyant hugs her and she hugs him back too... soon our lovebirds reach the singhal's mansion and they talk to aisha in her room while the party goes on downstairs.

aisha- m bored! damm bored!

nikhil- toh ham kya vele hai! we are also bored!

divya- sir bored kaise? case hai!

sachin- arrey divya kab tak apna dimaag case mei laga ke rakhogi?

daya- kyu na ham case solve hone ke baad ghoomne chale kahi par?

**A/N- toh kaha jayenge hamare aisha and cid team ghoomne? kya hai case ki gutthi :P kya hoga aisha ke saath aage? stay tuned :) **

**please guys! please review toh karo yaar! kyunki mujhe doubt ho raha hai ki logo ko meri stories pasand nahi aa rahi hai! please mujhe negative positive jo hai likho lekin please review karo please jisse mujhe pata toh chale ki mujhe continnue karna chahiye yah phir story par fullstop laga dena chahiye...please review guys please! negative positive both are warmly welcomed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for such lovely reviews. I know bahut time se update nahi kiya so here is the next chapter but guys i have one ques ki agar main aisha aur nikhil ka pair banau toh kisiko problem toh nahi haina? please reply :) the chapter is as follows...**

_**singhal's mansion**_

the officers are in aisha's bedroom deciding what to do to get rid of boredom

aisha(walking around her bed)- kya karu!? bored damm bored!

ishita (taking off her speakers)- ham bhi bored hai aisha ...

aisha(teasing)- kaise? jo dushyant sir ne aapko gaadi mei bola uske baad aap kaise bore ho sakti hai? :P

ishita(blushing+shocked)- tumhe kaise pata? :O

abhi- kise kya pata hai bhai? hame bhi toh batao!

aisha- arrey kuch nahi sir dushyant sir ne ishita ko i love you bol diya gaadi mei bas itna hi :P

all- i love you ?

dushyant- haan sir.

daya- par aisha tumhe kaise pata chala?;)  
>aisha- voh darasal maine ishita ko call kiya tha aur uske baad usne call nahi kaata toh maine bhi situation ka faida uthaya aur inki baatein sun li :P<p>

ishita fumes in anger and starts chasing aisha but after sometime they both sit down tired.

aisha- par is boredom ka kya kiya jaye?

divya- voh toh hai.

shreya- arre yaar hamare paas toh case hai.

aisha- case? mujhe bhi batao!

tarika- case confedential hai aisha!

purvi- haan aisha aur daravna bhi.

aisha- i dont care par batao toh.

purvi- asal mei yaha se 50-60 km ki doori par ek band mansion mei kisi ka skeleton mila hai.

aisha- okay. par filhaal is boredom ka kuch toh karo!

daya- kyu na ham movie dekhney chale?

aisha- kya fida sir? 2-3 hrs mei movie khatam aur phirse boredom :(

nikhil- kyu na ham ek lan=mbi road trip par chale.

eveyone looks at him surprisingly...

kavin-wow! nikhil nice idea!

sachin- aaj suraj kaha se ugs yaaar nikhil?

nikhil- sir yeh toh galat hai matlab mere ideas itne bure hai kya yaa phir mere se alkalmandi baat ajeeb lagi :(

sachin(smiling)- nahi nikhil idea bura nahi hai tum batao ki ham kaha chale?

they start planning and finaalise a place called mahabaleshwar.

aisha- okay toh mai apni bike drive karke jaungi.

abhi- aisha hame toh sir se permission leni hogi jaane ke liye.

abhi and daya go to acp and then it is decided that the duo will stay here to solve the case. aisha becomes sad to know this and unfortunately shreya and tarika also decide to stay with their husbands in the mansion to investigate the case.

aisha- yeh toh galat hai nikhil! maltlab purvi,divya,ishita,kavin,dushyant,sachin,tum aur main hi hai bas.

nihil- haan lekin case bhi toh dekho aisha.

aisha- hmmm toh thik hain :)

they start packing and finish the packing in the midnight.

nikhil- finally! packing done.

aisha- lekin problem hai.

purvi- kya problem?

aisha- arrey purvi hame dadi se chupke nikalna padega agar hitler ne pakad liya toh bahut problem ho jayegi!

kavin- hitler daia!?

aisha- excalty.

all of them succeed to put their luggage in the car silently and they escape as soon as they could. aisha and nikhil are on her bike and the rest others are in their cid cars. they next day at singhal's mansion.

riddhi comes down worriedly- dad! dadi! aisha!

she calls them and only harish and mrinalni come down

mrinalni- kya hua ridhhi?

riddhi shows them a note left by aisha

"_dear didi,_

_aapko toh pata hi hai ki dadi aur dad aapse pyaar zyada karte hai. i know aapko unka yeh pyaar acha bhi lagta hai,kaun isse inkaar karega. isiliye main bahut door jaa rahi hu kuch dino ke liye. vapas zaroor aaungi. dadi ko nahi bata sakti thi toh isilye aapko bata rahi hu. dad par se bhi mera vishwaas uth chuka hai. have a nice day didi._

_regards_

_aisha"_

harish- chalo kuch dino ke liye jaan oth choti isse.

mrinalni- haan lekin hame jaldi se iskea kaam tamaam karna hoga.

riddhi- ham pata lagayiye aap ki yeh kaha hai aur usse property ke papers lekar apne naam kijiye . mujhe bhi apni zindgi jeene hai .

harish- haan jaise hi yeh aisha milegi use torture karke main is property ke papers par uske signature karva lunga aur uski maa ki tarah mai use bhi maar dunga. phir paiso ka batvara karke hame teeno nau do gyarah...

a voice- nahi ho payenge aap log nau do gyarah!

**a/n- so who is that voice? who knows about harish's conspiracy ? stay tuned guys and please mujhe batao ki kya aap log nikhil aisha= nikaisha ki pairing se khush hai ya nahi. kam reviews ki vajah se main yeh chap 5-6 chap mei hi band kardungi . please tell me guys i need to know. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**i am sorry guys i know bahut late update kar rahi hu but kya karu :( london ki studies! uff! upar se diwali ki xcitement :D so happy diwali to you guys in advance :D enjoy and have a safe diwali. silent readers please review kijiye aapke reviews bahut maine rakhte hai yaar please do review :) and here is the next chapter...**

**at singhal's mansion.**

harish- ham aisha se property lekar nau do gyarah...

a voice- nahi ho payenge!

trio turns to find aisha there :O

aisha- nau do gyarah nahi ho payenge aap log.

riddhi- tum...tum yaha kaise?

aisha- kyu main apne ghar par nahi ho sakti kya?

mrinalni- aisha agar tumne hoshiyaari ki toh...

aisha(raising her voice)- varna kya? maaroge mujhe? toh maaro kisne roka hai? ohh! property right!toh kaan kolke sunlo teeno jabtak mai zinda hu yeh property meri hi rahegi aur tum logo ko iski bhooti kaudi bhi nahi milegi. yaad rakhna...

suddenly aisha gets a call from someone and she goes a little far to pick the call.

aisha- kya hai? call kyu kiya mujhe?

man- memsaab hamne yaha sabkuch thik tarike se handle kiya hua hai.

aisha- toh yeh sab mujhe kyu bata rahe ho? apna kaam thik se karo aur haan cid valo ko yeh lagna chahiye ki main raasta bhatak chuki hun. thik hai aur jabtak mai na kahu call karne ki jurrat bhi mat karna.

man-thik hai memsaab jaisa aap kahe.

aisha cuts the call and smiles evily while the scene shifts to a foggy road and we see our cops worried and calling someone continuously

nikhil- pickup the phone aisha! pick up the damm phone!

dushyant- yeh aisha kaha reh gayi? phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai...unreachable jaa raha hai.

kavin- call track kare kya?

sachin- nahi kavin apne personal kaam ke liye nahi kar sakte ham call track. dcp ki permission leni hogi.

ishita- nikhil sir aapne aisha ko last kaha dekha tha?

nikhil(teary)- main aur aisha gaadiyo ke peeche the. phir aisha ne kaha ki main gaadi mei jaake baith jau kyunki use kuch time ke liye akele bike drive karn thi. maine uski baat maani aur main gaadi mei aake baith gaya. ek addhe ghante tak voh hamare peeche thi par jab kavin ne gaadi roki pictures lene ke liye toh aisha...

nikhil starts crying and dushyant and kavin consoles him. while everyone gets teary eyed

nikhil-pata nahi kaha hai voh...

sachin-dont worry nikhil ham aisha ko dhoondh lenge. dcp sir aur acp sir se permssion lete hai aisha k call track karne ke liye. aur ham sab log apne aapko spred karke aisha ko dhundenge.

meanwhile aisha takes out her simcard and battery from her phone and smiles evily.

aisha(pov)- vaah kya kaam kiya hai maine!ek teer se do nishane. ek taraf nikhil ko pataya aur ek taraf inhe dhamkaaya. ab mujhe koi nahi rok sakta.

riddhi spots her smiling and goes to her.

riddhi- mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki tum aisha nahi ho? tum aisha ho hi nahi sakti.

aisha turns to find riddhi there and smils evily

aisha- of course main aisha hi hu. haan abtak tumhare saamne main ek seedhi saadhi bholi bhaali ladki hone ka naatak karti thi...but not mere paas power hai. ek chutki mein mai tumhe ghar se beghar ameer se gareeb kar sakti hu. so dont even try to mess with me. now get off my way

riddh is about to stop her but mrinalni takes her away

riddhi- main ise nahi chodungi!

mrinalni- riddhima hosh mei aayo tum! mujhe bhi gussa aa raha hai lekin kaabu karna hoga riddhima. property aur paiso ke khatir.

riddhi- oh really? toh kya karengi aap ab?

mrinalni- wait and watch

everyone goes to the dining table to eat dinner and there mrinalni silently drugs aisha's water. mrinalni asks the servant to give the water to aisha and the servant does so. everyone sit on the chair and starts eating. aisha is about to drink the water but then throws it eyeing mrinalni and riddhi and gets up.

harish- yeh klya badtameezi hai aisha?

aisha- shut up ! and you riddhi and mrinalni zyada smart banne ki koshish mat karna tum dono saari asliyat jaanti hu main tum teeno ki ek second nahi lagega mujhe duniya ko tumhari kaali kartoot batane mei!

riddhi- jao bata do! kya saboot hai tumhare paas huh? ki hamne tumhari mom ko maara aur asli riddhi ko bhi? kya saboot hai.

just then aisha shows her a tab hid between two big books which recorded every conversation between them.

aisha- pata hai mujhe ki tum ise tod dogi dafna dogi but dont worry my child technology has got a better plan for you!

she taps riddhi's shoulder and heads to her room

**in the lonavala cid bureau.**

shreya- daya sir aapne aisha ka phone trace kiya kya?

daya- haan shreya lekin kuch pata nahi chal raha. phone switched off hai.

abhi- haan shreya airplane mode on karke switch off kiya gaya hai.

shreya- sir aapko kaise pata chala?

abhi-arrey voh freddy ne ek sofware design kiya tha hamare liye. is software se hame phone ke sim se use kiya hua nearest network tower ke baare mei pata chalega aur yeh bhi ki phone kaise switch off kiya gaya hai.

daya- freddy ki biwi ke gusse ki vajah se yeh software ka deelopement abhi bhi pending hain varna yeh software hame call conversation bhi bata deta.

tarika- freddy ki biwi ka gussa kaisa archan ban gaya is software mein?

abhi- arrey tarika ji voh kya haina beeviyo ko gara time na do toh bahut jaldi gussa ho jaati hai aur kabhi kabhi toh chudail ki hade bhi paar kar jaati hai. jaise aap! :P

tarika(shouting angrily)- what?! main chudail ki hade paar kar deti hu?

abhi realises what he just said

abhi- a..m..a..rarre..arrey tarika ji sorry! aap aise nahi hai!

tarika- jott abhijeet! tumhari himaat kaise hui aise mujhe bolne ki?

abhi- tarika ji..sorry m really really sorry!

tarika continues to fight and abhi continues to apologize and at last sweetness of abhijeet sir wins and abhrika hug each other!watching them hugging our daya sir also gets romantic and watches shreya who continues to laugh. in excitement daya hugs shreya ,at first shreya is surprised but she hugs him back. after sometime acp enters.

acp- abhijeet, daya,shreya kuch pata chala aisha aur is case ke baare mei?

shreya- sir aisha ke baare mein aur case dono ke baare mei kuch kuch pata chala hai.

acp- kya shreya?

shreya- sir aisha ka phone jab switch off hua toh voh koi nearest network tower se connected nahi tha par haan uska phone airplane mode par karke switch off kiya gaya hai aur koi movement nahi hui hai abhi tak.

daya-aur sir hamne is seher ke college aur schools ke 12th class ke student ki list bhi nikali hai. us list mein un saare bacho ke naam hai jo anath hai.

acp- good work daya and shreya. abhijeet salunkhe ne kuch bataya?

abhi- sir nahi. actually us kankaal ka fface bhi nahi ban sakta kyunki us aurat ko marne se pehle bahut torture kiya gaya tha aur kankaal bhi bahut fragile hai toh kuch bhi chedkaani karna evidence ko mita sakta hai sir.

acp- hmmmm...thik hai abhijeet tum log aisha ke baare mei pata karo tab tak ain singhals mansion hoke aata hun.

acp heads towards the singhals mansion.

harish- arrey pradyumann aayo na! toh kaisa raha aaj ka din?

acp- acha tha. bas thakawaat hai harish.

just then he sees aisha listening to songs on her iphone which shocks him.

acp- aisha tum yaha par? tum toh kuch dino ke liye mahabaleshwar gyi thi na?**(sorry guys naam bhool gayi jagah ke :P)**

aisha stands shocked

aisha(pov)- inhe bhi abhi aana tha! huh! kebab mei haddi!

aisha- nahi uncle main aadhe raste se hi laut aayi thi kyunki mujhe uneasy feel ho raha tha.

acp- toh batana toh chahiye tha main abhi nikhil uar sabko phone karke kehta hu he tum yaha ho.

acp calls nikhil and informs him about aisha. nikhil rushes to the mansion. he comes in running and hugs aisha. this shock aisha but later she smiles and hugs him back. not a good caring smile but an evil one.

nikhil- yeh kya tarika hai aisha? batana chahiye tha na ki tum vapas ghar aa gayi ho?

aisha- m sorry nikhil main voh uneasy feel kar rahi thi.

nikhil- sorry? jaanti ho ki main kitna dar gaya tha?

aisha(seperating from hug)- m really sorry nikhil m really really sorry.

nikhil smiles and hugs her back. later mrinalni calls them for coffee and nikhil leaves. aisha stands there smiling evily.

aisha(pov)- yeh hui na baat ab aayega khel mei asli maza!

thinking this she leaves and goes to her room. there she shuts her room and then does a video call to one of her man.

aisha- kaisa hai sabkuch vaha?

man- thik hai memsaab. sab control mei hai.

aisha- hmm...dhyaan rakhna. koi gadbad nahi honi chahiye. i want no mistakes. aur dhyaan rakhna uska ache se. marni nahi chahiye voh.

she ends the call turns around to find shreya and purvi standing with puzzled and shocked looks.

aisha(pov)- oh no! inhone kuch suna toh nahi?

aisha- kya hua shreya? purvi? tum dono ko kuch chahiye kya?

purvi- nahi lekin tum yeh kya bol rahi thi uska dhyaan rakhna...

shreya-marni nahi chaiye voh? kya tha yeh sab?

aisha(worriedly)- actually voh meri ek friend hai priyah. uski beti ko dengue ho gaya hai toh mai keh rahi thi priyah uske dhyaan rakhe ache se aur voh priyah ki beti mare na kyunki voh uski aakhri umeed hai.

shreya- kya naam bataya uska?

aisha(worriedly)-p..pri...priyah.

purvi- hmm lagta hai ki bahut gehri dosti hai tum dono ki jo voh tumhe memsaab bulaati hai. :P

shreya- seriously meri aur purvi ki bhi itni gehri nahi hai.

aisha smiles worriedly.

purvi- anyways ham chalte hai bas ham gudnight kehne aaye the. gudnight aisha!

aisha- haan haan bye gud night!

both of them leave while aisha shuts her room and take a deep breath of relief.

**A/N- kya hai aisha ka aise behaviour ka raaz? kya hua hai aisha ko? stay tuned**

**guys silent readers tum please review kardo yaar please please! mujhe acha lagega aapke agar negative reviews bhi aaenge toh ...agar reviews nahi mile toh mujhe yeh lagega ki aapko meri stories pasand nahi aa rahi! please review yaa please! :) till then take care and HAPPY DIWALI IN ADVANCE GUYS :D HAVE A HAPPY AND A SAFE DIWALI :) GOD BLESS YOU ALL :) :D **


	6. REQUESTDO REPLY

**Thank you guys those who reviewed. this is not a chapter guys but a request.**

**I am getting a feeling that people are not liking my stories and that's why i am getting less reviews. have a look at this guys**

**chapter- the truth**

**views-2,992 **

**why so guys? agar aapko nahi pasand aa rahi hai fic please tell me dont care ki mujhe bura lagega infact mujhe acha lagega ki mere viewers thode responsive hai. i want your bad and good reviews guys i don't want your silence. please try to understand my condition also. just because aap log disappoint na ho isiliye i keep on updating varna mere bhi hazaar kaam hai. recently maine london mei shift kiya hai and shifting mei bhi bahut kaam hota hai uske bavajood m updating you guys. please guys review karo please. mujhe silence nahi chahiye. agar views 2,992 hai toh atleast comments bhi toh uske layak hone chahiye right? aapka ek word bhi mujhe acha feel karvaega. **

**now its in your hands whether you want me to continue or put an end to fic. please do reply. **

**thank you.**

**regards**

**Ariana. **


	7. Chapter 7

**i am sorry guys i know mai thodi rude ho gyi. sorry haan nd yea mai continue kar rahi hu :) on public demand and mera dimaag bhi chain se nahi baith raha tha kyunki ideas ka traffic jam ho jaya tha mere bheje mei :P :D so here's the next chapter :)**

**at singhal's mansion**

its morning and we see the trio villains riddhima,harish and mrinalni in harish's room

mrinalni- dekho harish ham tumhari maa hai. tumhare acha yehi hai ki tum is aisha se property lekar ise khatm kar do. mera toh khoon jal jaata hai ise dekhkar.

riddhima- mujhe konsa ise dekhkar sukoon mil raha hai mrinalni. mujhe bhi yehi chahiye. aap please yeh sab khatm kijiye mujhe london,USA mei modelling ke bahut offers aa rahe hai. ek baar yeh sab khatm ho jaye toh main kahi door chali jaungi in sab se door.

harish- mujhe bhi yeh sab khatam karna hai. par mujhe vishwaas nahi ho raha ki aisha jo hamesha depressed aur bholi bhaali rehti thi uska yeh sudden behaviour change kaise hua? kya hua tha jab voh 4-5 ghnte ghar se bahar thi toh?

aisha(shouting)- arrey waah! (eating chopped mango) aap logo ke dialogue toh bade hi ache hai! magar afsos aapko duniya ko yeh dikhane ka mauka nahi mila. aur ab milega bhi nahi.(showing them and loading the gun) taiyaar ho kya tum log apne happily...actually no! sad eding ke liye? huh?

riddhima- nahi aisha! please sorry!

aisha- you'd better be!

she hides the gun and goes out from the room while the trio stands tensed. the scene shifts to kevi's room

kavin- poorvi towel de do! mai bahar bhool gaya!

purvi- kavin yeh hamesha ka hai main nahi de rahi! :P

kavin- kya matlab?! kya mai poore din aisa hi rahu? bathroom mei?

purvi- hmm...haan kam se kam mujhe chutkaara toh milega tumse!

kavin- oh madam! :O tumhe chutkaara chahiye? towel do varna main chillaunga! :O

purvi- chillate raho ! mujhe kya?

suddenly kavin holds her and gets her inside the washroom

purvi- kavin! mai deti hu towel!

kavin- zaroorat nahi hai!

purvi opens her eyes to see kavin all ready.

purvii- tum? tumne mujhse mazaak kiya kavin?

kavin(throwing his arms on her shoulders)- kya karu? karna padta hai romance! varna mera din nahi banta!

purvi blushes and then they hug.

the scene shifts to aisha's room.

aisha gets a call

aisha- phirse call kyu kiya? tumhe ek baar mei samajh nahi aata hai kya?

man- memsaab voh ladki ki anesthesia khatam ho gayi hai **(anesthesia is a drug guys if you know) **

aisha- toh khareedo kahi se mujhe call mat karo tum!

man- maam aapke paas haina injection toh ham khareed nah sakte.

aisha- thik hai main aatihu tab tak uska dhyaan rakho.

aisha cuts the call and heads towards the breakfast table. in the hall she finds nikhil.

nikhil- aisha!

aisha- nikhil! good morning!

nikhil- good morning! tum neeche jaa rahi ho breakfast karne?

aisha- na na main toh skydiving karne jaa rahi hu :P (hitting his shoulder) arrey breakfast karne of course!

nikhil- vaise main tumhare liye kuch laaya hu.

aisha- kya?

nikhil forwards his hands to show her a silver pendant with an alphabet 'a' in it. aisha gets surprised to see it.

nikhil- acha haina?

aisha(teary eyed)- haan.

nikhil- tum ro kyu rahi ho?

aisha- nahi bas actually mera aisa hi ek locket tha. voh meri mom ki aakhri nishaani thi aur ek din voh chori ho gayi. tum jo pendant laye hona bilkul simlar tha voh toh ise dekhkar maa ki yaad aa gayi.

nikhil side hugs her and aisha hugs im back. she had mixed feelings for him and she didnt knew why.

nikhil- mai hu na! aur yaad rakhna tumhara yeh jo best friend nikhil haina voh apne best friend ke aakhon mei aasu nahi dekhta.(cleaning her tears) so dont cry aur ab breakfast karne chalo!

both of them head towards the dining table and then secretly after finishing her breakfast aisha gets into her car and heads towards and abandoned place. she reaches then in 1 and half hours and she is greeted by two men at the entrance of her hideout.

man- namesty memsab maine hi aapko call kiya tha anesthesia laane ke liye.

aisha- kaha hai voh?

he points to a locked door and opes it for aisha.

and we see another regaining consiousness aisha there...the real one.

aisha(fake)-swagat nahi karogi tum mera aisha?

aisha(real)(weak tone)- kaun ho tum? kya lena chahti ho tum mujhse?

aisha(fake)- maira (myrah) malik...haan mai koi aisha singhal nahi maira malik hu...aur tumse bas tumhari voh caroro ki property aur tumhare naam voh paise lena chahti hu. bahut mehnat kari hai maine iske liye aisha. tumhara chehra liya maine aur ab main nakli aisha singhal banke tumhari zindagi ji rahi hu mushkil se toh tumhe maine kidnap kiya hai beech raaste se aur tum chahti ho ke main tumhe chod du?. ab main ek bholi bhaali aisha ki nahi balki ek daravni,dhamki dene wali,goli chalane waali aur kidnap karne waali aisha ki zindagi.

aisha(worried tone)- tumne ? tumne kahi nikhil ko...?

myrah(teasing tone)- nah nah aisha nikhil toh abhi bhi mujhe asli aisha samajke mera best friend bana hua hai aur koi bhi cid waale ko mujhe bilkul shak nahi hua. par haan jab tum vapas ghar pahuchogi na toh tumhare dad,dadi aur behen tumse drenge kyunki maine unhe apne asli rang jo dikha diye hai.

aisha(angered scared tone)- how dare you! please mujhe jaane do! please! maine tumhara kya bigada hai?

myrah- bigada toh nahi hai lekin bigad sakti ho...isisliye tumhara yaha rehna hi acha hai. aur jab tak tum yaha mujhe faida hoga. ek baar property mil jaye mujhe phir main apne raaste aur tum apne ...

aisha(scared angered tome)- mujhe jaane do!

mryah- vaise tumhare nikhil ne bada cute pendant diya hai mujhe alphabet 'a' ka par ab main uski dost hu aur ab use use karungi mai toh better you stay out of this...

myrah hands one of his man anesthesia and moves to the entrance but aisha continues to shout and scream. myrah have a last glance at her and locks the door. in the car she looks at the pendant nikhil gave to her and thinks.

mryah(pov)-kya ho raha hai mujhe? main nikhil ke kareeb kyu jaa rahi hu? nahi myrah concentrate on oyur work. tu ek kidnapper aur contract killer hai koi pyaar vyaar ke chakkar mei padne wali ladki nahi.

thinking this she drives off.

**a/n- guys agla chapter pakka usme sab log honge...dareya,kevi,ishyant and abhirika. please review and sorry for harshness if there was any in my note. : please review! please review! please review! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HAPPY DIWALI GUYS!**_

**Isi diwali ke mauke par aa gaya hai is 7th chapter update :P :D :P :P ;)...thank you guys for your reviews :) and keep on reviewing guys :) thank you once again and HAPPY DIWALI :):D**

**also guys you can imagine **

**disha patani as aisha**

**priya chauhan as riddhima**

**rushad rana as harish **

**shikha singh as mrinalni **

**sukirti kandpal as myrah/fake aisha**

**i know guys maine sukirti aap sabki fav actress ko villain bana diya...but guys think her as maithli negative character :) so you wont have any problem :)**

**the chapter begins...**

_**singhal's mansion**_

aisha comes in hiding from everyone. to escape from the eyes of abhi se hides under a table but she is caught by nikhil.

a voice- jagah achi hai chupne ke liye haina?

myrah(not noticing the voice)- haan achi jagah hai...

she pauses for a moment and sees nikhil smiling at her

myrah(irritated shouting)- nikhil tum...tum...yaha kya kar rahe ho?

nikhil- relax! main toh bas mazaak kar raha tha.

mrrah(angry)- mazaak nahi hai yeh! i mean aise kisiko daraana is not good nikhil.

nikhil- aisha i am sorry lekin ...okay fine you won i lost...i am sorry (smiles)

hearing the voices abhijeet goes to the table finding the two fighting under the table.

abhi- yeh kya ho raha hai nikhil? :P

nikhil becomes shocked and comes out from the table.

nikhil(worried)- sir..sir...voh..main kuch...

abhi- arrey bolo nikhil

nikhil(worried)- sir mera bluetooth ka headset niche gir gaya tha toh mai use dhoondh raha tha...

abhi- aur tum aisha?

myrah- sir voh main...

abhi- tum bhi? pata nahi dono ke dono ko kya hua hia? batao bhi :P

mryah- sir main nikhil ki ...nikhil ki help kar rahi thi.

abhi- acha chalo thik hai... nikhil acp sir ne hame forensic lab bulaya hai. chalo kuch pata laga hai.

myrah- sir main chalti hu room mein.

nikhil (holds her wrist)- take care aisha!

myrah smiles worriedly and takes her hand away from him while abhijeet raises his eyebrows. nikhil and abhijeet are on their way to forensic lab while nikhil thinks

nikhil(pov)- yeh aisha itna weird behave kyu kar rahi hai. jabse ham u road trip se aaye hai tabse aisa ho raha hai. kahi singhals ne toh kuch nahi kiya? pata nahi ho kya raha hai...well abhi toh mera case par concentrate karna thik rahega.

they reach forensic lab and take some reports from there. all of them go to the crime spot again but abhijeet corners tarika in the parking.

tarika- kya kar rahe ho tum abhijeet?

abhi- romance kar raha hu :P yeh bhi galat hai kya tarika ji?

tarika- nahi acha hai lekin idhar?

abhi(moving closer)- kyu ham nahi kar sakte khullam khulla pyaar? kya yeh haq bas daya aur shreya ko hai?

tarika(worried)- nahi abhijeet! aisa nahi hai.

abhi(moving closer)- toh kaisa hai tarika ji?

he moves closer and finally kisses her forehead...

abhi- aaj ke liye itna hi :P

tarika- kyu?

abhi- arrey aur romance kiya toh zamaana kya sochega tarika ji?

tarika- okay bye abhi...

they share flying kisses and head to their work. the team search on the crime scene. shreya is finding clues when suddenly daya pulls her into a room

shreya- daya yeh kya hai?

daya- kya kya hai dekho yeh room hai...aur yeh main hu..tum tum ho. aur ab is room mei bas ham dono hai :P

shreya- offo! jab dekho romance! ek din bina romance ke kya ho jayega?

daya- well meri shreya gussa ho jayegi aur mujhe use ice cream khilani hogi...

shreya-voh toh hai.

daya- bahut din se romance nahi hua...

shreya- ab yaha mat shuru ho jaana tum.

daya- matlab? kya yaar? na singhals mansion mei na crime scene mei...kaha ho sakta hai romance?

shreya- oh! romance ke bhooke! case pehle romance baad mei.

she hits him playfully but daya takes her hand and kisses it. this makes shreya blush and daya smile. he then hugs shreya

shreya(in the hug)- mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap itne romantic bhi hai:P

daya(in the hug)- ab toh aadat daal lo har din romance ki ;)

they hear someone's footsteps and both of them get back to work.

acp- daya kuch mila tumhe?

daya- nahi sir. abhi tak toh nahi.

just then acp gets a call from harish.

acp- haan harish bolo

harish- pradyumann aaj aisha aur riddhi ke kehne par maine ek choti si party rakhwayi hai.

acp- party par kyu?

harish- voh darasal aaj kriya ka b'day hua karta tha dono betiyon ko yeh lagta hai ki is din koi bhi sad nahi hona chahiye sabko muskurana chahiye kyunki kriya yeh chahti thi. toh bas isiliye aur aisha ne bhi mujhse request kari thi tum toh aaj ki shaam mei zaroor aana.

acp- haan haan zaroor.

acp gets into his car and starts thinking

acp(pov)- harish aisha ki special request par party rakhwa raha hai? ajeeb hai lekin yakeen karna hi padega...aur case bhi toh hai.

_**singhal's mansion**_

myrah gets ready wearing a white dress**(which piya wore in abhya's b'day)** ishita wears a black dress, purvi wears dark blue dress,shreya wears a purple dress and divya wears a pink dress. everyone comes down and our dear kavin gets lost in purvi

purvi- kavin?...kavin?...kavinnn!?

kavin- purvi? yeh tum ho?

purvi- haan mai hu mera bhoot nahi!

kavin- acha...

purvi- kyu? tumhe main pehchaan mei nahi aa rahi kya?

kavin(teasing)- kyunki agar tum itna makeup karke christamas tree banogi toh kaise pehchan mei aaogi? :P

purvi (fumes in anger)- kavin? main christmas tree? baat mat karna tum mujhse...

kavin holds her hand and pulls her to a corner

kavin- love of my life! tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi toh bas mazaak kar raha tha.

purvi faces another side but kavin kisses her cheeks and forehead.

purvi- thank you...

kavin- your're welcome my love ;)

purvi blushes badly while we see ishita with straight hair and in a black dress sipping her cold drink and talking to tarika just then dushyant enters in a black suit looking utterly handsome and dashing**(i know preetzie buri waali sharma rahi hai :P ;P your're surely blushing dear friend of mine ;) **he sees ishita staring at him and he smiles and goes to her.

dushyant(snapping his fingers)- hi sweets!

ishita(shocked)- sir is this you?

dushyant- haan ishi tum shocked kyu ho itni?

ishita- sir aap bahut cute,sweet,handsome,dashing...

dushyant- ishita i know yaar! kyunki ek couple ko hamesha apna partner sweet,cute,handsome,attractive,dashing sab kuch lagta hai.(eyes her) vaise tum bhi kam nahi lag rahi...bilkul meri girlfriend lag rahi ho ;)and see black-black ham dono couple lag rahe hai.

ishita- bas? mai achi nahi lag rahi?

dushyant(cupping her face)- meri jaaneman! tum bahut achi lag rahi ho! i just love you... tum is poori party mei sabse khoobsurat lag rahi ho ishita bilkul ek angle ki tarah

this makes ishita blush and dushyant hugs her. just then myrah comes down in her white dress wearing the pendant 'a' which nikhil gave to her and all the eyes are on her. nikhil is in dark blue jeans and in black coat and black shirt and he is totally lost in her beauty and myrah is lost in nikhil. then myrah comes and stands beside nikhil

nikhil(teasing)- tum mujhe pagal kar dogi aisha.. :P

aisha(smiling)- ho jayo pagal! phir mujhe aisi naubat mei mat daalna ki mujhe tumhe mental asylum bhejna pade..

both of them laugh and harisha announces eyeryone to dance so our abhirika,dareya,kevi,ishyant and nikaisha dance on the sone tere bin from the movie dil toh bacha hai ji

**Spinnin round and round  
>You got away with me you mighty..<br>Spinnin round and round  
>Let's go have little funny fun<br>Spinnin round and round..  
><strong>**_nikhil and myrah recall the moments they spent_**

**Tere bin main dekhun na subah  
>Nigaahon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>Tere bin ho chalna bhi saza  
>Ki raahon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>Tere bin mein dekhun na subah  
>Nigaahon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>Tere bin ho chalna bhi saza  
>Ki raahon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>Suno yehi jazbaat hai mere  
>Yeh dil kahe ki khwaishein jeenay ki saath hain tere<br>Tere bin ho saanson se juda  
>Hawaaon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>Tere bin mein dekhun na subah  
>Nigaahon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>****_Daya spins shreya around and holds her by her waist and looks into her eyes._**

**Tu woh zameen jis pe maine toh apni yeh duniya basaayi hai  
>Main bin tere ab kaha jaunga<br>Tu aasra hai mera, main toh jeeta hoon tere bharose pe  
>Main bin tere ab na jee paunga<br>Meri toh yeh har baat tujhse hai  
>Tuhi meri hai dhoop aur meri barsaat tujhse hai<br>Tere bin na barse yeh ghata  
>Ghataaon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>Tere bin mein dekhun na subah  
>Nigaahon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>****_kavin dances with purvi and recalls their proposal and kavin holds her closer._**

**Jo haath mein ho tera haath toh yeh lakeerein dhadakti hain  
>Tu ho judaa sab thama sa lagey<br>Jo tu mere paas hai toh yakeen apne hone pe hota hai  
>Tu ho judaa sab guma sa lagey<br>Haan tu meri aadat mein shaamil hai  
>Mere liye main sacch kahoon tu ibadaat ke kabil hai<strong>

**_Dushyant dances with ishita and holds her when she is about to fall and they share a cute eyelock_**

**Tere bin na puri ho dua  
>Duaon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<br>Tere bin mein dekhun na subah  
>Nigaahon se abhi, yeh vaada kar liya<strong>

_**Abhijeet swirls tarika around hugs her while dancing and kisses her forehead**_

**Spinnin round and round  
>You got away with me you mighty..<br>Spinnin round and round  
>Let's go have little funny fun<br>Spinnin round and round..**

The dance gets finished and nikhil hugs myrah

nikhil(in hug)- i love you aisha...i really love you...maine kisi se bhi itna pyaar nahi jitna mai tumse karta hu...i love you aisha.

myrah gets teary eyed and doesn't know what to reply.

myrah(teary eyed)- i love you too nikhil...

nikhil smiles widely with her reply and hugs her more tightly.

a voice- agar romance ho gaya ho toh kya ham celebration kar le?

both of them separate to find abhirika ,dareya,ishyant,kevi, sachin and divya laughing

sachin- nikhil mujhe kabhi sapne mei bhi nahi laga tha ki tumhe pyaar hoga :P

kavin- arrey pyaar kyu nahi hoga...pyaar toh aisi cheez hai jo nahi karna chahta use bhi ho jaata hai aur jo karna chahta hai use bhi ho jaata hai!

abhijeet- jaise ki main! dekho pyaar mei toh shakal bhi nah i dekhni hoti :P kabhi kabhi toh chudailo se bhi paalla pad jaata hai

eveyrone smirks and finds tarika fuming.

tarika- kya tum mujhe referr kar rahe ho abhijeet?

abhi- nah nahi tarika ji...bilkul nahi.

tarika- better hai

everyone takes a wine glass but myrah mixes a tablet in it.

myrah(teary eyed pov)- i am sorry nikhil lekin tumse zyada important mere liye paisa hai...sirf paisa.

everyone drinks their respective glasses :P and nikhil too. but he starts feeling dizzy and goes to the washroom. just then myrah gets a call from her man.

myra- kyucall kiya hai tumne mujhe?

man- maam aisha bhaag gayi hai.

and the screen freezes on myra tensed face.

**A/N- i know guys ki bahut log meri story mei confuse ho rahe hai lekin no worries i will write a summary in the end of the chapter till then happy diwali :) have a safe and joyful diwali :) god bless :) and please guys review! humble request please review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**m really sorry guys!aapko itna wait karvane ke liye :( i know ki bahut wait karvaya lekin viewers intezaar ka fal meetha hota hai right :) so now here is the next update and preetz dulpicate aisha is myrah played by sukirti :) i know maine us heroine ko villian bana diya lekin imagine her as evil maithli toh saari imagination achi hogi :) all the best for your exams dear :) and THANK YOU VIEWERS MERI FF KO VIEW KARNE KE LIYE :)**

**the chapter...**

_**at the singhal's mansion**_

myrah cuts the call and thinks.

myrah(pov)- yeh aisha kaha chali gayi? itni security ke baad bhi? use toh anesthesia bahut diya jaata tha still? njo bhi ho ab mujhe use dhoondhke saari property leni hogi kisi bhi hatlat mei.

she texts one of her man to find aisha ASAP. then myrah turns around to find nikhil standing shocked and in 'behoshi ki halat' because of the drug.

nikhil(drunken state)- tum...tumm..tum aisha nahi ho? tum aisha nahi ho? ka...kaun...kaun ho tum? kaha hai aisha? meri aisha kaha hai tell me(shouting) batao!

myrah(trying to calm him down)- nikhil...dekho aisi baat nahi hai! mai hi hun tumhari aisha! please aise mat karo!

nikhil(shouting drunk)- nahi tum aisha nahi ho! tum aisha ho hi nahi sakti! you cannot be aisha! ab main sabko bataunga yeh baat...u just wait and watch.

and he starts moving towards the celebration hall but myra drugs him again and evilly smiles. she then calls kevi,dareya,sachin,abhirika and ishyant to help her get nihkil in his room.

kavin- oh god! yeh ...yeh sab kaise hua aisha?

abhijeet- haan aisha? nikhil itni buri halat mei kaise hai?

myra- arrey vohh...vohh..

daya- kya voh voh bolo bhi!

myra- asal mein nikhil ne voh wine pee hui thi na toh i guess ki uski hi vajah se yeh behosh ho gaya hoga...

tarika- lekin aisha itni kam wine peene se kuch nahi hota...aisa tabhi hota hai jab...(cut by myrah)

myrah(irritated)- tarika tum abhi forensic ke gyaan mat do mujhe...dekh rahi ho na ki nikhil kaisa hai... ab ise iske room mei le jaate hain. he needs some rest i think.

all are shocked by thhis reply of aisha/myrah but still they all agree to it and take him to the room. they lay him down and theyre about to leave but then nikhil starts saying something in unconscious state.

nikhil(in sleep)- tum aisha nahi ho...tum aisha nahi ho...mujhe aisha vapas chahiye...tum ..aisha nahi..ho...

all of them look at aisha/myrah with shocked faces and myrah is confused.

ishita(shocked)- tum aisha nahi ho? kaun ho tum?

dushyant- aisha yeh nahi hai? yeh kya chakkar hai?

shreya- aisha yeh nikhil kya keh raha hai?

myrah- amm...shreya voh asal mei maine ek...ek call recieve kari thi voh...caller pooch raha tha ki kya voh mujse baat kar sakta hai...lekin sar mera man nahi tha koi bank ki calls ka answer karne ka toh maine ...maine...bola ki yeh..wrogn number hai...ho..ho sakta hia...ki isne yeh tab...sun liya ho...

tarika- haan lekin!

myrah- lekin vekin kuch nahi yaar abhi let him rest...aap log jayiye aur mai bas abhi aayi...

all of them leave and myrah sees nikhil repeating the same thing.

nikhil-tum...aisha nahi ho..kaun..kaun ho tum? kaha hai..ai..aisha?

myrah(smiling evilly)- mai jo bhi hu yaha apne kaam se aayi hu...tumse mera kuch lena dena nahi hai lekin tumhari aisha se hai. aur jaha tak tumhari aisha ka sawaal hai voh mehfooz hai...gudnyt.

and she moves out while nikhil faals unconsious. meanwhile in ishyant's room..

ishita(towel drying her hair)- yeh aisha kitna weird behave kar rahi haina aajkal? bas seperately apne aap mei rehna.

dushyant(not watching her..in his thoughts)- haan...mujhe pata nahi kyu lekin mera shak singhals pe bhi jaa raha hai. matlab unhone aaj aisha ki baat maani aur uska yeh rishta accept bhi kar liya..i mean yeh ho kjya raha hai.

ishita(still towel drying her hair)- pata nahi...

dushyant looks at ishita who is busy in towel drying her hair and smiles at her. he starts moving closer to her which ishita doesnt notices and then she feels someones hands on her waist and cheeks on her shoulder.

dushyant(admiring her in the mirror)- tum itni beautiful! main itna handsome!tum itni smart !aur main itna intelligent! tumahri aur meri same height! we will look great together :) **(preetzie ki muskurahatein chere par jhalak rahi hongi :P :D)**

ishita(blushing badly)- yeh line kitni ladkiyo par try kar chuke ho tum?

dushyant(kissing her forehead)(smiling)- tum pehli ho!

and they both start laughing and hug each other but they are called by duo.

daya- arrey bahi aa jao...tarika bula rahi hai.

dushyant- coming sir!

the duo leave and dushyant eyes ishita

ishita(smiling)- ab toh chalna hi padega.

dushyant-hmm...abhijeet sir aur daya sir toh har romance mei bhaani maar dete hai.

both of them leave and the scene shifts to kevi's room

kavin- arrey poorvi voh abhijeet sir...(and he stops watching poorvi eating pizza in a messy manner)

poorvi watches him and gives him an innocent smile

purvi(mouthful)- arrey kavin aayo na idhar! pizza kaho!

kavin(noticing her innocent mouthful smile)- nahi nahi tum kaho! vaise tum pizza ab kyu kha rahi ho? party mei kitna saara khaana tha voh nahi khaaya?

purvi stops and looks at him

purvi(mouthful sad face)- afsos kavin tumhe mere pizza passion ke baare mei nahi pata. common yaar i mean main tumhari gf hu!

kavin(going to her and smiling)- haan hame toh nahi pata ab toh bata dijiye aap apne pizza passion ke baare mein!

purvi(mouthful smile)- okay. asal mei jab main choti thi nah toh mujhe pizza bahut pasand tha i mean abhi bhi hai par i just love it! toh main itna pizza khaati thi na ki agar main shaadi mei bhi jaati thi nah toh kuch nahi khaati thi main ghar aake pizza khaati thi.

kavin(shocked)- tum moti nahi hui?

purvi(mothful busy eating pizza)- moti nahi hui kyunki bahut exercise karti thi mai bachpan mei...haan pata hai. swimming classes,skating classes,karate classes...sab kuch mera pizza pacha deta tha aur jab mujhe pizza nahi milta tha toh mai bread pizza kha leti thi...

kavin(teasing)- lekin maine toh suna tha ki joh log bahut pizza khate hai voh mote hote hai!

purvi stops eating and eyes him shockingly and keeps her pizza slice down..

purvi(angry)- tumhe kya lagta hai ki moti hu mai moti nahi hu! you know mera haath inta sttrong haina ki jab bhi mai salute karti hu toh main behosh ho jaati hu. itna strong hain mera haath pooch lena sachin se ki joing day par main jab acp sir ko salute kiya tha toh mai kaise behosh ho gayi thi

kavin(laughing trying to control her)- acha acha...thik hai...purvi...bas!

purvi- kya bas bas...?

kavin hold her and kisses her chin. purvi becomes shocked.

kavin- akele pizza nahi khaate purvi! thoda apne bf ke saath bhi share karte hai!

purvi- tum bhi! oh god! thik hai chalo

and they both start eating pizza but get another call from the duo so they leave.

in the abhirika's room all the couples are tensed.

abhi- tarika tumne yaha kyu bulaya hai sabko?

tarika- aisha ke baare mei naur nikhil ke baare mein baat karne.

shreya- kya hua batao na?

tarika- dekho shreya aisha ne kaha tha na ki nikhil ne wine pee aur voh behosh ho gaya.

sachin- haan toh?

tarika- toh yeh sachin ki firstly wine ko agar 4-5 baar pee li jaye tabhi nasha hota hai. lekin nikhil ne toh ek hi baar pe aur phir wine toh itni strong bhi nahi thi kyunki agar hoti toh ham sab behosh hote toh bas nikhil ko hi farakk kyu pada?

divya- maam side effect?

tarika- nahi divya...iska ek hi karaan hai aur voh hai koi drug usme mila dena.

all of them become shocked and confused.

dushyant- matlab nikhil ke glass mei drug thi?

tarika- haan dushyant

daya- lekin kisne daali hogi voh?

shreya- pata nahi..kyunki glasses toh waiter laa raha tha.

abhi- ek tarika hai pata lagaane ka. cctv footage.

daya- haan yaar lekin abhi kaun dikhaega cctv footage?

abhi- nahi dikhaega zaroor dikhayega...

kavin- ek aur baat sir. aisha bol rahi thi ki use koi cal aayi thi bank se aur usne bols ki voh aisha nahi hai? bas ek bank call ke liye?

abhi- haan aur nikhil aur aisha ka arguement bhi toh ho raha tha table ke neeche. maine suna tha. jis tarike se aisha nikhil se lad rahi thi usse toh yeh ipata chalta hai ki kuch oth hua hai.

ishita- aur sir voh nikhil ka yeh kehna ki voh aisha nahi hai?

shreya- sir agar yeh sab milake dekhe toh singhals bhi kuch kam nahi hai...unhone aaj suddenly aisha ki baat kaise maan li? jo voh kabhi mere hisaab se nahi kar sakte.

purvi- kahi asia toh nahi ki yeh sach mei aisha nahi hai...

abhijeet gets shocked to listen this

abhi- divya aisha ki call details nikalo mobile company se.

divya does so but gets the result that aisha's no is not in service. so the team silently steals aisha's phone from her room while she is sleeping and checks it.

divya- sir yeh number toh kisi myrah shiraz ke naam per hai.

purvi- myrah shiraaz? lekin aisha ka number toh uske naam se hi registered tha toh yeh myrah shiraaz?

divya- haan man aur yeh number 4th october'14 ko register hua hai myrah ke naam ke. aur yeh vahi din hai jab aap sab log aisha ke saath mahabaleshwar jaa rahe the.

abhi- iska matlab toh saaf hai ki yeh aisha yah toh aisha nahi hai yah phir aisha hamse kuch chupa rahi hai.

they silently palces the phone in aisha's room and shreya does a prank call to her from a spare number and rest of them watches her inside. myrah picks up the call

daya- hello myrah!

myrah- kaun ho tum? tum mujhe kaise jaante ho?

(everyone is shocked)

daya- kyun nahi jaan sakta main ki tum kaun ho?

myrah- kya kaam hai? kaun hoo tum?

daya- tumhe chetavni de raha hu cid se bachke rehna. vaise main tumhari help karna chahta tha.

myrah- oh hello! oh bhaisaab! tu hai kaun? aur itni mehrbaani? mujhe apni help dena chah rahe ho? nahi chahiye tumhari koi help mujhe. ek toh pehle se hi plan mei kaaate pade hai oopar se tu? tu hai kaun yeh toh bata?

but before she could get her answer daya cuts the call and tell the cid team that she is myrah shiraz not aisha singhal and gets supertensed. while aisha in her room is scared and calls her man up and asks them to find aisha as soon as possible. this is heard by all the cid members and they are shocked.

shreya- sir...ab kya kare? yeh toh myrah hai..saisha nahi!

dushyant- haan sir agar hamne nikhil ko yeh nahi bataya toh phir bahut badi problem ho jayegi sir.

daya- ab toh nihil ko batana paadega. vaise hi usn bahut kuch dekha hai apne bachpan mei... bahut saha hai ab yeh nahi.

they go to nikhils room but find him not there and they get more tensed so tall of them change into the duty mode and take their guns and cid badges. also we see myrah dressing into her shirt and jeans and heads towards the place where she has hid aisha. she meets her two men and they tell her that they tried to find aisha butthey were unable to do so .while nikhil is driving in his senses now he sees a girl running injured in front of his car and she comes in front of his car. nikhil goes to see who the girl is and he is shocked to find an injured aisha but she is happy to see him. nikhil gets angry on her.

nikhil(angry)- tum aisha nahi ho!

aisha(weak voice)_ mian hi aisha hu nikhil! voh jo ladki tumare saath hai voh myrah shiraaz hai...main..aisha...singhal hu!

nikhil- i dont believe you!

aisha(weak voice)- nikhil dekho...maine vahi kapde...pehne hai jo us din trip ke jaane par pehne the..

nikhil- nahi tum nahi ho aisha! kya pata tumhe vahi kapde pehen liye ho!

aisha- nahi nikhil main tumhe kaise yakeen dilau!

nikhil- yakeen dilane ko toh kuch hai bhi nahi tumhare paas myrah!

aisha- nikhil yeh dekho! torture marks kya ek din mei yeh bruises aa jayeinge? voh bhi itne gehre!

nikhil- madam makeup bhi ek cheez hoti hai!

aisha- nahi nikhil yeh jhoot nahi hai see m bleeding!

nikhil- kya pataa tum toh kisi bhi had tak jaa sakti ho na...asli zakham kar diye honge tume myrah!

he starts to go but aisha goes behind him.

aisha(crying)- kaise yakeen dilau tumhe ki its me! (idea strikes) yeh dekho nikhil mera birthstone sapphire ring. kya yeh main utar deti thi nahi n! aaj kya myrah ne yeh ring pehni thi?

nikhil gets confused while aisha continues.

aisha(crying)- yeh dekho nikhil yeh bracelet kriya singhal ke naam ka...kya yeh bracelet mein utar deti thi kabhi? nahi na...myrah ne yeh pehna tha kya? nahi na...kya tumhe ab bhi yakeen nahi hua nikhil ki mai hi aisha singhal h?

she starts crying badly and we see confused nikhil

nikhil(pov)- yeh toh hai...yeh bracelet aur ring naisha toh hamesha pehenti thi. par myrah ne nahi pehni. iska matlab yehi aisha hai.

he gets happy and lifts a crying aisha up.

nikhil- i believe you! tumhi aisha ho! myrah nahi...

aisha gets happy to listen this and hugs him.

aisha(crying in hug)- i love you nikhil!

nikhil(in hug)- i love you too aisha.

both of them seperate and nikhil kisses her forehead and makes her sit on the passenger seat because she's hurt.

nikhil-vaise aisha yeh sab hua kaise?

aisha- nikhil jab ham sab road trip par jaa rahe the na toh kuch log suddenly meri bike ke aage aa gaye aur mujhe behosh kar diya aur jab aakh khuli toh koi mujhe injection de raha tha. lagataar 4-5 ddin tak maine voh injection liya aur ek baar mei hamshakal bhi mujhse milna aayi thi. myrah shiraaz... tumhe kaise pata ki voh myrah hai?

nikhil- uska behaviour bahut alag sa tha...jo tumhara ho nahi sakta aur aaj tumhari mom ki birthday ki party par usne mujhe drug kar diya aur usne koi call attend kiya jisme voh keh rahi thi ki voh aisha nahi hai. aur mere drugged hone ke baad jab voh aayi toh usne bol ki voh uska koi kaam hai jo voh poora karne aayi hai. use tumse koi kaam hai. even singhals bhi usse dare hue the toh i thought ki problem toh hai.

aisha- haan use mujhse kaam toh hai. kyunki use mere naam par meri saari property chahiye.

nikhil- khair aisha tum daya sir ko bata do. ki mai aur tum yaha hai.

aisha is about to call daya but they see myrah on the road holding a gun pointed on them. she takes aisha out from the car.

myrah- bola tha na tumse maine ki bhaagne ki koshish mat karna! lekin nahi tum bhaagi kyu? saare kaam bigaad diya tumne mera!

nikhil- myrah chodo use!

myrah- nikhil tum! tum toh rehne do! chod do aisha ko paane ke khwaab...kyunki ab yeh tum ise aakhri baar dekh rahe ho...

but before nikhil could do anything myrah shoots him on his shoulder which makes him unconscious and he falls down. so myrah takes aisha awaya and by tracing nikhil's no they find and unconscious nikhil.

abhi- nikhil utho!

daya- oh god! shreya paani lao!

shreya brings water and nikhil wakep up.

nikhil- sir myrah aisha ko le gayi hai.

kavin- kaha nikhil..

nikhil- pata nahi sir main bas aa hi raha tha ghar ke myrah raaste mei aa gayi aur aisha ko le gayi. use aisha se uski property chahiye sir.

dushyant- tumne hame bataya kyu nahi?

nikhil- sir main karne vala tha call par yeh sab tabhi hua jab myrah aayi

daya- jo bhi ho hame aisha ko dhoondhna hoga.

sachin- sir bas 15 minute hu hai hame yaha aaye hue.. zyada dur nahi gye honge voh log.

daya- chalo sab phail jayo aur sab sambhalke rehna.

all of them go to various places and they search for aisha and myrah in the forests. while we see myrah forcing aisha to sign the papers but she catches a gun and fires it at her men and again escape hurting myrah. aisha screams for nikhil but she doesnt get any response but she finds the main road and starts to go there. the scene shifts to nikhil where he is screaming for aisha but some of the myrah mans come and beat him up badly and he is left behind to die. while, myrah gets hold of and aisha starts to scream and all the officers come there.

sachin-myrah chod do aisha ko. let her go!

myrah(angry shouting)- nahi bilkul nahi! ab toh nahi ... ab toh yeh seedha upar jayegi mujhe apni property dekar.

purvi- myrah hamne kaha aisha ko chod do !

myrah- bola na nahi! nahi matlab nahi...aur ab tum log kya akroge mere aadmiyo ne toh tumhe gher liya hai. kya karoge tum log ab huh? ab yeh degi mujhe property aur milegi tum sabko apni is cid bhari zindgi se mukti.

she laughs evily and asks her men to put every officer at gunpoint. myrah puts aisha on gunpoint and aisha forefully signs the paper. myrah get very happy.

myrah- yeh hui na baat. ab main bahut door chali jaungi...kahi door.

aisha- not possible myrah! tumhe apne kiye ki sazaa zaroor milegi.

myrah- tum dogi mujhe sazaa tum huh? tum oh ab khud hi bhagaan ko pyari ho rahi ho. apni maat kriya ki tarah. par afsos tumhare papa yaha nahi hai.

aisha gets schocked

aisha(shocked)- kya keh rahi ho tum?

myrah- tumhare papa ne hi tumhari maa kriya singhal ko maara tha kyunki unhe bhi meri tarah tumhari property par lalaach tha. aur jab unhe yeh pata chala ki saari property tumhare naam par hai unhone tumhari maa ko mar diya aur phir tumhari behen riddhi ko bhi.

aisha- what nonsense? riddhi didi zinda hai!

myrah- mistaken you are...tumhare dad ne real riddhi ko maara hai aur london se doosri ladki riddhimaa ko yeh riddhi banne ka natak karne ke liye bola.

aisha- tumpar believe karu main?

myrah- well aise nahi yeh dekho (shows a chip) yeh uska saboot hai...apne jaane se pehle yeh bhi dekhlo

she gives one of his men a chip and shows aisha a clip of riddhimas, mrinalni and harish conversation in a clip. aisha is shocked to watch the video while the officers are stunned. somehow they fight with the goons but myrah get hold of aisha.

myrah- bas now u die!

she is about to shoot aisha while an injured nikhil shoots myrah in her leg. aisha is emotionless as she is stunned about her mothers and sisters death and nikhil consoles her.

**after a week. **

tarika- sir is skeleton ka dna aur aisha ka dna match karta hai.

aisha breaks down after listening to this and performs her mothers death rites. harish,mrinalni,riddhima and myrah are sent to the prison and the cid team goes back to mumbai. in nikaisha's car there is total silence and nikhil breaks this silence down. he stops the car and gets down the car. aisha follows him and finds him kneeling on the ground. everyone gets down to see what nikhil is doing now.

aisha- nikhil yeh kya hai?

nikhil- marriage proposal hai.

aisha(unnoticedly)- acha...(realising) what? kisko propose kar rahe ho tum?

nikhil(teasing)- ek jannat ki hoor ko! jo kayamat hai! jo meri karrebi hai! jo khoobsurat hai usy!

aish(fed up)- batao kaun hai voh tumhari jannat ki hoor wahtever whatever?

nikhil- its you!

aisha gets overwhelmed and chooses his proposal.

or we can say that it is a happy waali ending :D :D :D

**A/N- guys mai thode din of le rahi hu just for sometime because of studies i will surely write a new ff. :) till then please review and thanks :)**


End file.
